


I don’t wanna dance (if I’m not dancing with you)

by starksrhodey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post Avengers Endgame, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: Tony had prepared to live a life without his soulmate knowing of their combined fate. And he would have, too, if Steve hadn’t found out.It’s not that he was ashamed, per say. But Tony struggled with accepting that he was deserving of love.Steve would just have to show him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So major canon divergence, obviously as Tony is very clearly alive.

Tony wasn’t sure what he had initially expected. Being stranded in space with lacking resources wasn’t exactly promising. He hadn’t even humored the idea of being _rescued;_ with his circumstances being dire and such. 

In short, Tony was on _edge._

Not that it was visible, of course. Tony was rather good at managing his poker face. It didn’t mean his insides weren’t currently at war, though. He was anxious, exhausted, ravenous, relieved, terrified, and slightly nauseous. It didn’t help that he also had a raging headache. After all, dehydration would do that to you.

He pulled himself from his thoughts, tiredly glancing towards the blond Asgardian. Thor, Rocket, Rhodey, and Carol had been the ones to find Tony and Nebula’s ship. They had been lucky. Space was huge and well, their ship would hardly register as being important on anyone’s radar. The two could’ve very well been left for dead. Tony’s lip curled at the thought.

“Landing shortly, Stark.” Thor assured him. The blond’s appearance had been such a shock to Tony.

The genius wasn’t exactly expecting company, obviously. Not to mention, Thor had been one of the last few people Tony had hoped to find him. It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith or trust in the God of Thunder, but Thor hadn’t been on Earth in quite some time. Tony didn’t think Thor had even known he was _missing._ Oh, how wrong he had been.

“Hey.” Tony’s head lazily rolled to the side at the question, his eyes trailing up to meet the face of the concerned voice. He had been on the receiving end of Rhodey’s concerned face far too often. “How are you holding up?”

“Why, Platypus, I’d say you were concerned about me.” Tony rasped, wincing from the sensation of his cracked, dry lips stretching from his attempt of a smile. 

“More than.” Rhodey scoffed, shaking his head. “Try: _worried sick_. You’re not allowed to do this to me anymore.”

“Third time’s the charm?” Tony spoke sheepishly.

“Fuck that.” Rhodey scowled, flicking the smaller man’s forehead. “You’re giving me grey hair, Tones. Grey.”

Tony laughed, albeit weakly.

Imagine his surprise when not only had Thor found him, but he brought back up. Tony could’ve weeped with joy. And he might have, too, if Rhodey hadn’t practically ran Thor over in order to embrace the small genius. If Tony thought he had been running out of air before, he surely knew what it felt like then. The Colonel has gripped Tony so tightly he imagined hearing bones crack.

Tony had been missed, that much was evident.

The pair, Rhodey and Thor, had been quick to set up oxygen tanks and masks before transporting Tony and Nebula to their larger, more equipped aircraft. It was then that Tony realized his friends hadn’t come alone. If he had more strength he might’ve been able to make a playful quip about Rocket’s animal nature, or even been the one to question Carol’s presence.

But Tony could hardly stand without someone’s assistance. He had been extremely grateful when Rhodey had aided him in sitting and buckling up. They explained Carol’s appearance, her back story with Fury, and how she had been summoned by the man before the Snap. The atmosphere had taken a much more somber tone as Rocket introduced himself and talked about being part of the Guardians; who were no more. 

Which Tony knew too well.

It opened up the floor for discussion on who hadn’t been... _taken._ Tony was relieved to hear Pepper and Happy had made it, but tight lipped at the knowledge of King T’Challa, Vision, and so many others having been casualties. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel guilty at the relief that flooded through him at realizing Cap’s name hadn’t been mentioned. This meant Steve was fine, he had made it. He tried to justify it as being a normal reaction under such circumstance. After all, Steve was an Avenger. They would need every hero they could get, of course.

Which is what Tony was telling himself.

He tried to not think of their tense relationship; or lack thereof. They hadn’t spoken since Tony had been left in Siberia. Which is why he couldn’t explain the unfurling feeling in his chest. He shouldn’t be worried about... _Rogers_ of all people. Hell, it’s not that he even hated the guy, it’s just.. Tony had much more important things to worry about than Steve.

He had family, friends, and plans to attend to. The genius knew he should start strategizing now. The team needed Tony to be quick on his feet and even quicker with his thoughts. The fate of the world relied on everyone working together to find a solution for this outcome. He needed to get his thoughts in order.

As soon as his soul wrist stopped burning, of course.

It had been irritating Tony for the last few days. He had initially thought it was from his imminent death. It wasn’t unusual for a mark to have such a reaction when one half of a soul pair were close to reaching an untimely death. It was a harsh way of the opposing soulmate to understand their other half was dying. It was supposed to offer relief, according to researchers. _It was kind,_ according to scientist. A way for someone to be able to know their search for their soulmate would be useless, as they were dead.

But it didn’t explain the tingling sensation curling around Tony’s wrist. 

He glanced up, his features instantly smoothing as he met Rhodey’s concerned gaze. Tony removed his hand from his wrist and sent the man a reassuring smile.

He was fine.

More than.

____

**Five years and two months later.**

The pain had become a manageable ache. It was something Tony found himself being able to actually deal with it. It didn’t help that, well, he was submerged in wrapping up projects and finalizing new deals. The brunet hadn’t found himself signing so many contracts since, well, he privatized Iron Man.

But, strangely enough, Tony had found himself thankful for it. This gave him a sense of normalcy, almost. Thanos was gone, never to come back. And with his untimely visit had come a major disruption to society as a whole.

Tony was glad to see things going back to a normal routine.

The sound of footsteps approaching alerted him to an oncoming presence. He checked his clock and smiled wryly. It was time for Pepper’s visit. It was about time. The contracts he should have had signed last night were still in the exact place the red head had left them.

“Pepper! Light of my life!” Tony whirled around. “I, uh, may have not finished crossing my T’s and dotting my I’s, however–“

“Tony.” The sound of that deepened voice caused every hair on the billionaire’s arm to stand. That most certainly was _not_ Pepper’s voice.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut.

He may have survived meeting Thanos face to face _twice_ , but it didn’t mean he wasn’t above such immaturity. He was professional when the time called for it; and quite frankly, now was not that time. Especially if Steve’s tone had any say in it.

The blond’s voice was steely, giving no leeway for arguments. This was the same tone he used when he was fed up. He obviously had some sort of prior knowledge to something Tony had done... The brunet wracked his brain on the possibilities. They were actually, well.. endless. This reaction could be warranted for a number of things Tony had done.

The time with Bruce and the Hulk, or even when he had managed to convince Thor to test out– okay so maybe Tony could see where Steve was coming from. But it didn’t make him feel any better.

“Closing your eyes isn't going to make me disappear.” Steve spoke, his footsteps growing even closer.

“It helps?” Tony replied weakly, tensing up once he felt the heat of Steve’s body closing in.

“Tony.” Steve stressed his name. Tony inwardly winced at the emotion pouring through that one word. He could make out the exhaustion in the blond’s tone.

“What can I help you with, Capsicle?” Tony forced a smile, spreading his arms as he hesitantly opened his eyes.

Steve stared back, unimpressed. But then again, that almost seemed to be his default expression around the genius. Tony was used to it, especially after so long.

The blond continued to stare, his gaze almost contemplative. It was unnerving. Tony couldn’t help but fidget under such a look, his eyes nervously flickering to and fro. It felt as if Steve were sizing him up. Which. Which didn’t make sense, unless–

“I recently came across some interesting news.” Steve spoke, tight lipped. His arms crossed, causing his biceps to flex. Tony couldn’t help it when his eyes began to stray. It was almost unnatural, the way his arms looked. They were almost grotesque.

“And uh. What news is that, exactly?” Tony swallowed, his brow furrowing in confusion. He was strangely beginning to feel intimidated. And slightly turned on due to being in such close proximity, but that was neither here or there.

“Maybe showing you is better.” Steve’s pinched look returned, his fingers beginning to deftly unfasten his buttoned shirt. “I wouldn’t want any confusion.”

“I– sure thing, Cap.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks began to flush. “But, are you gonna tell me– Steve. Why are you undressing?”

The sight of Steve’s upper torso being exposed would’ve caused anyone to become speechless. Combine that with, well, a massive lifelong crush on the guy, and. Maybe you could see why Tony found himself struggling. He couldn’t help but gape at the way Steve flexed his arms before turning to the side.

Tony’s eyes traced the outline of the blond’s pectorals, his eyes rising as Steve lifted his arm. His mouth shut with an abrupt click as his heart dropped. He finally began to understand Steve’s dramatic entrance.

Their soulmark.

The symbol lay on the inside of Steve’s bicep. It was neat, the dark color contrasting strongly against the pale skin. It made for a breath taking sight, actually. It looked like art. The mark seemed too neat, too photogenic, too _good._ It was the kind of symbol you’d find in the back of a textbook used to describe a soulmark. 

It was the kind of mark that Tony wasn’t worthy of.

“Oh.” 

“Oh?” Steve’s humorless laugh was mocking. It sent a pang through Tony’s chest. He swallowed. “Is that all you have to say? Did I actually manage to render you speechless, Stark?”

Tony forced himself to face his desk, his back to Steve. He absentmindedly began arranging his tools in a way to calm his emotions. It also helped knowing it gave his trembling hands something to be occupied with. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Rogers.”

“Hell, Tony.” Steve barked. “Why not the truth?”

“I didn’t actually lie.” Tony bit his lip, wincing even as the words left his mouth. It was true. He hadn’t told anyone, sans Rhodey and Pepper. The information was classified. All soul marks were documented at birth, it was legally required. But the genius had made sure his soulmark couldn’t be accessed by anyone. He had obliterated the file and made absolutely sure all traces of it were gone.

And what if Tony had knew his and Steve’s were an identical match? It wasn’t a lie to not tell him. He hadn’t denied anything, actually. However... it still felt like a cheap way out. But it was better than the alternative.

“Were you- were you ashamed?” Steve’s voice fell to a quiet whisper, sounding desperate. His tone sounded broken, almost. It didn’t fit _him._ Tony had done everything in order to make sure he would never be the cause for that emotion.

That’s why he had hid it. It wasn’t easy, not at all. He was able to make the connection between their soul marks since he was a teenager. Captain America’s soulmark was widely known. It was publicized everywhere. And Tony had quickly found out how much Steve put into soulmarks after meeting him.

He couldn’t live up to that expectation. So he took the best route, and just didn’t tell him. It would save them both the grief of dealing with rejection. Tony had grew up with a spine of steel. That’s what growing up knowing you’re Captain America’s soulmark did to you. That and being half heartedly raised by Howard Stark. 

It was ironic, wasn’t it?

Tony thought himself selfish while Steve thought of him as a coward. The brunet could’ve laughed if not for the growing tension in the room.

“Ashamed?” Tony laughed, almost hysterically. “Ashamed of being your soulmate?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Steve took three striding steps forward, anger coursing through his veins at Tony’s tone. He faltered before placing a hand on the brunet’s shoulder.

“I’m not worthy of you!” Tony trembled under Steve’s touch. His voice had risen in volume, his tone cracking. 

“Tony.” Steve’s posture had softened, the tension seeming to bleed from him. “Why.. why would you say that? Why would you believe it?”

“How could I not?” Tony responded, his tone desperate. “The way you talked about soulmates... I’m not that, Steve. I could never live up to that.”

The blond let out a shuddering sigh, his left hand trailing down his face as he did so. It was disconcerting to see such emotion portrayed on the usual composed face of Steve Rogers. 

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe I should be the one to decide that?” Steve asked, wearily. “Tony, you’re– you’re everything anyone could want in a soulmate. When have I ever gave you the impression you weren’t?”

Tony couldn’t help it. He wanted to laugh at the implication. Did Steve really think he had never cut Tony down? He was so fed up with all of this. This, being Steve having the audacity to imply he had no reason to think such toxic thoughts. The brunet heard it on a daily basis. He was practically immune to degrading remarks. He reflected them too well by now.

“First time we met.” Tony shrugged, casting his eyes downward. “Multiple times after that. Siberia, primarily.”

Steve’s breath caught.

Tony didn’t dare meet his gaze. He refused to falter just because the blond knew how to pull off a convincing pout.

“I–“ Steve faltered, a deep silence passing by before he sighed in defeat. “You’re right. But I didn’t–“ The blond had to pause in order to compose himself. “I didn’t _mean_ it. I know that’s a cowardly way out, but, Tony. I’m sorry, I– how can I convince you otherwise?”

The only sound audible in the lab would be the hesitant whirling coming from Dum-E. Tony didn’t know if he were thankful for the slight distraction or not. He didn’t know if it helped.

He was still upset.

“It’s hard.” Tony cleared his throat, his voice sounding thicker than usual. “It was hard enough growing up knowing... But then to meet the real thing and be told you’re selfish? It was a slap in the face.”

Steve made a wounded sound.

“I thought– I had thought we were getting somewhere.” Tony continued, fiddling with his keyboard. “But then the Accords– they set us further back than before you had even come out of the ice. And, hell.” Tony cut himself off, forcibly squeezing his eyes shit as tears threatened to spill. “You made your priorities very clear with Barnes. It wasn’t just one isolated incident... it was everything stacked together.”

And there. 

There it was.

Tony had laid himself bare, his bleeding heart out for Steve to read into. He hated knowing his emotions were very obvious on his face; he was just thankful to have his back turned, even if his shoulders gave off how tense he was from behind.

The brunet swallowed, internally laughing at the thought. _Oh, I wish I could swallow all of those words. The emotions. All of it._ But that’s not how any of it worked, and Tony knew that. He knew the hypothetical ball was in Steve’s court at this point. He couldn’t be held responsible for how either of them reacted from this point forth. Tony was tired.

“I’m trying to own up to my- my _mistakes._ I know I struggle with expressing myself.” Steve spoke quietly, his voice surprisingly sturdy. “But I can’t change the past. I’m trying to atone for that... I-Tony, I don’t expect you to forgive and forget. That’s not... it’s not fair. But I don’t want you to think I did any of that to intentionally hurt you.”

“Because I didn’t.. I thought. I thought I was doing something right. And I realize I only managed to pull everything apart. And then– you’re right about Siberia. I shouldn’t have lied, even if I thought it was protecting you. I should’ve thought of how you felt instead of reacting blindly.” He swallowed, light footsteps echoing as they grew closer. “I’m seeing a therapist, to– to deal with my emotions. PTSD. It’s uh–“ the blond cut himself off in order to let out a hysterical laugh. “It’s different. But. I’m trying to be better.”

Tony felt overwhelmed. 

He wanted to pull Steve into his arms and hug him so tightly until it felt like everything would be okay. The brunet had to maintain some sense of control, though. He was afraid to give in so easily or perhaps, even to find himself giving Steve too hard of a time. Was there a proper procedure for this? Tony needed a How-To-Accept-Your-Soulmate’s-Apology-After-He-Broke-Your-Heart-And-Ran-Away-With-Half-Of-Your-Friends for Dummies book.

But... Steve was trying. He was getting help, maybe not for Tony specifically, but for himself. That was improvement, wasn’t it? Tony certainly believed so. The blond had realized he wasn’t coping well and was trying to change that into something much healthier. 

Tony _really_ wanted to hug him. 

“You’re, uh. You’re really getting help?” Tony licked his lips out of habit. 

“Yeah.” Steve’s voice sounded rusty. “It’s a private organization. Very professional, a lot of NDA’s involved.”

“That’s good.” Tony nodded, realizing Steve couldn’t see him. He hesitantly turned around, his brown eyes darting up to meet the blond’s own. “I’m proud. Of you, of course. It takes a lot to admit that. This is good on you.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Steve nodded jerkily. “It means a lot. Honest.”

Tony nodded quickly in agreement.

The tension in the laboratory had almost seemed to dissipate all at once. For some reason, Steve’s confession lightened the atmosphere. Tony no longer felt on the bridge of breaking down into tears of frustration. He felt... like he could breath.

“I understand if you can’t find it in yourself to accept.” Steve smiled, a sad lilt to his tone. Tony forced himself to maintain eye contact, even as Steve’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I just... I need words, please. Tell me– tell me if _we_ have a chance or if I should go. Because I will, I’ll leave you alone. I won’t ever force your hand.”

Tony let out a shuddering breath, his eyes briefly closing as he exhaled. He could sense his eyes prickling with his own tears as he opened them to send Steve a watery smile. “I’ve never been able to tell you no, Winghead.”

It felt like Tony had just agreed to something far more intense than giving _this_ , whatever this was, a shot. Especially if Steve’s reaction were anything to go by. The blond shot forward, so fast that Tony might have suspected him of flying. It was kind of impressive, actually. Not as impressive as the sensation of Steve’s arms crushing him against his broad chest. 

The sensation felt like nothing Tony had ever experienced, and he had been on the receiving end of a few pretty great hugs. Take Thor and Rhodey for example. But their embraces didn’t cause any reaction like.... this. 

The brunet had heard the stories. It was all everyone learned growing up, of course. The feeling of being pulled into an embrace with your soulmate once the two of you have confirmed feelings... if was everything Tony had wanted and feared.

Feared because he knew he couldn’t live without this, now. Not after having it. He would crave this for as long as he lived.

“Tony.” Steve sighed, the blond’s mouth pressing against the crown of the billionaire’s head. “Thank you.”

The brunet circled his own arms around Steve’s waist, pressing himself further into the blond’s chest. If that were possible, of course. Tony could feel the tension as it seeped from the blond’s broad form, his shoulders relaxing.

They could have stayed like that for hours. The embrace was comforting and _warm._ Tony may have given Steve a home, but this hug _felt_ like home. And to Tony, that meant a lot. Actually, it meant everything. 

The pair probably made for an amusing sight. They had gradually went from standing upright, tightly pressed to one another, to slowly swaying back and forth. Steve was _humming._

This felt like a promise.

They would be okay.

Tony had began to shut his eyes just as something knocked against his shin. He winced, abruptly pulling back from Steve to glance down at Dum-E. The robot chirped happily, almost as if it were checking in on the situation. _Is it okay? Can I come out?_

The brunet threw his head back with a snort, a grin tugging at his lips at the sound of Steve’s own light chuckle. Tony began tugging the blond towards the stairs, their fingers lacing together as they climbed them.

Together.

Because they had taken on Thanos together, and got the job done. It went without saying; anything Steve and Tony stood behind, united, would come to pass. They were a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Two

_**Five years later. 2028.**_

The annoyingly loud sound of the bedside alarm was not how Tony wished to wake up. He preferred much more convincing demonstrations... say, Steve between his legs. He could feel himself beginning to smile at the thought. But alas, that was not the case for this morning. 

The brunet half heartedly rubbed at his eyes, desperate to clear his vision. It was Saturday morning, and Tony knew this because Friday was movie night, which the team had easily partook in yesterday. Which, wait. _Saturday?_ Saturday was notoriously known for being the one day Tony was allowed to sleep in. He had put his foot down, firmly. As firmly as he could’ve while be on the receiving end of Steve’s unimpressed look.

Anyways.

The alarm was never set for Saturday. Tony didn’t understand why Steve would do such a thing, especially without even informing Tony of their apparent plans for the day. He began to briefly ponder, wracking his mind for anything to justify such a thing. His thoughts were disrupted at the sound of the bedroom door slowly creeping open. 

He had hoped his gaze expressed how displeased he truly was. The billionaire even went an extra measure to cross his arms. That would show Steve.

“You’re up, good.” Steve stepped into the room, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Tony sitting up in bed.

Tony scowled in response, unperturbed even as the blond’s eyes suggestively traced down his torso. The brunet glanced down, his cheeks briefly heating as he realized he was completely bare, sans the thin sheet pooling around his hips. 

“My eyes are up here.” Tony snapped his fingers, rolling his eyes at Steve’s ‘aw, shucks, me?’ look.

“And what nice eyes you have.” Steve noted, innocently. “I’ve drawn them my fair share of times. I was just admiring the view.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Tony deadpanned, his faux annoyance breaking as a yawn fell past his lips. He half heartedly motioned toward the bedside table, at the alarm. “What’s the meaning of this, Rogers?”

“Oooh, Rogers.” Steve hummed, his eyes glinting mischievously as he carefully crossed the room to lower himself to the bed. “Only good things come from the use of my last name.”

Tony huffed.

“Well. I’m awake.” The brunet fell back dramatically, his arms crossing behind his head. “Go on, what are we doing today? Volunteering at a pet shelter? Walking old ladies across the street? Teaching Bucky how to cook pasta? _Again._ ”

“Not quite.” Steve laughed, a teasing smile stretching across his face. “Sorry to disappoint, of course.”

“Then what?” Tony eyed him suspiciously, propping himself up on his elbows as Steve twisted onto his front, wiggling closer. They were inches apart now.

“A surprise?” Steve briefly glancing away, biting his lip as he peered down at Tony hopefully.

“Fine.” Tony relented, pursing his lips. “Keep your secrets. But don’t expect me to be pleased if it includes physical activity.”

Steve shot him a salacious grin.

The brunet tugged the sheet up to his chest, a faux gasp falling past his lips as he clutched at the material. “Stop threatening my chastity.” 

“That ship has sailed.” Steve spoke dryly, ignoring his soulmate’s scandalized gasp. “Get dressed, I have breakfast waiting in the kitchen. The car will be here in thirty.” 

The blond rose, his shoulders squaring as he did so. Tony had half a mind to beg off, perhaps attempt to convince the super soldier to stay in bed. It was a good plan, too. Except... the brunet’s thoughts came to a grinding halt as the blond leaned down to press a soft kiss to Tony’s temple.

The billionaire couldn’t help it; a vibrant flush spread across the apple’s of his cheeks. It didn’t matter how long the pair of them had been an item, the blond would always have this impact on him. 

Steve ignored Tony’s grumbling complaints, his footsteps echoing as he disappeared down the hall. The brunet stared after him, forlornly, and sighed. He stretched, relief flooding him at the sensation of his joints cracking. 

He was getting too old for this.

Tony swung his feet over the edge of the bed, wincing from the cold flooring. It was easy for him to find suitable clothing, pausing on his way to lay his clothes out to stare in the mirror at the sight of his exposed body. 

He was old and soft, but the stories from the scars and blemishes were no longer bitter. Tony stared into the mirror, and took in the sight of the wrinkles around his eyes. The wrinkles hinted at light and sunny memories. Days when Tony had felt the sun on his skin and Steve’s hand in his own.

But he had also grown more firm.

It didn’t matter that he had aged with marks to prove it. The scars littering his torso were insignificant. Each mark, scar, blemish... they all told of different times Tony had survived. He understood that now. He no longer stared at his reflection with contempt, but with pride.

Tony Stark was proud of himself.

“Sir.” Friday spoke, her voice managing to sound apologetic. “The Captain wishes to inform you of your nearing time limit. Fifteen minutes, and counting, in his words.”

“Thanks, Fri.” Tony laughed lightly, his voice dropping into a mocking tone. “ _Fifteen minutes and counting._ ”

The brunet quickly dressed, patting the back of his empty pockets in confusion before remembering his keys being in the kitchen. He toed on a pair of Gucci slides before making his way downstairs.

He sniffed.

Bacon?

His eyebrows immediately shot up. Bacon was treated as a delicacy in this household.. Steve only allowed pork on rare occasions. Such as, but not limited to: the time Tony stumbled into the dark kitchen and promptly yelled after seeing Bucky sitting on the counter eating melon in the dark, when Steve had ripped Tony’s lab door off its hinges at the brunet’s outcry, which had been of _joy._ And, the billionaire can’t leave out the time Steve used bacon to bribe Tony into attending a baseball game.

Steve doesn’t have to know Tony would’ve said yes just to see a smile on his face.

But to each their own.

“Big breakfast.” Tony spoke innocently, climbing onto a bar stool as Steve set up the plates.

“It’s been a good week.” Steve shrugged, almost as if he were trying to appear casual. “I thought, why not?”

“Very sound reasoning.” Tony agreed, taking a measured sip from his mug. Which Steve had prepared and waiting in the microwave before sliding into the brunet’s hands.

Consider Tony _highly_ suspicious. 

“Eggs.” Steve motioned towards the pan. “Scrambled? Over easy?”

“Surprise me.”

Steve’s lips quirked up into a smile at that, his focus turning back to the stove. All seemed well, at least, it would to most.

Except.

Except Tony _knew._

Something had happened. That much was obvious. Nothing else would explain Steve’s behavior and how out of routine everything had been; from the bedroom routine to breakfast. It was.... interesting. Tony eyed the blond over the rim of his mug, pursing his lips.

What was Steve up to?

Tony almost felt guilty at the implication of Steve needing a reason to be sweet. The brunet carefully placed the mug down, beginning to twiddle his thumbs as the blond began dishing out the rest of the breakfast items. He wasn’t sure if the Captain was aware of the inner turmoil going through Tony’s head.

He hoped Steve was none the wiser.  
Even if he were suspicious, it was easy for Tony to enjoy Steve’s breakfast. The blond knew his way around a kitchen quite well, with and _without_ clothes. But that was a story for another day, of course. 

It wasn’t until the dishes were cleared and Steve had ushered them out the door and into the back of an unmarked car that Tony found himself reconsidering his decision to stay quiet... After all, who’s to say Steve wasn’t currently inhabited by a skrull and luring the brunet into a false sense of comfort via bacon and eggs galore?

Tony tilted his head to the side, trying to subtly peer up at the blond in question. As if he could just sense the billionaire’s stare, Steve turned and offered him a soft smile. Tony couldn’t help but send one back. It was out of his hands, and he couldn’t be held guilty even if this was Skrull Steve. He most certainly would do all of his bidding and rob SHIELD blind, as long as Steve’s face kept looking at him like that.

The blond glanced down, his blue eyes flickering to Tony’s hand in a silent question. Tony shrugged, unsure of his intentions. And then Steve grasped the brunet’s calloused hand in his much larger one, raising it to press a chaste kiss to Tony’s knuckles.

He swallowed.

So maybe not a skrull, then.

Which begs the question... would affection be too far for a Skrull? Maybe not. After all, Skrull Coulson had managed to even fool Fury. So, obviously, they’re not afraid to go above and beyond to pull the wool over everyone else.

“Tony.” The brunet glanced up at the sound of Steve’s voice. The blond lightly tugged on his hand, jerking his head to the right in the universal motion of _let’s go._

The billionaire followed, his shorter legs struggling to keep up with the blond’s long stride. The obvious difference in their height _shouldn’t_ have caused Tony to quirk a smile, but it did. After all, their height difference had come in handy quite a few times.

“An art.... gallery?” Tony spoke in confusion, instantly feeling shamed at the way Steve let out a laugh.

“I know, I know.” Steve huffed. “It’s not exactly your usual hangout.”

Tony shrugged.

It was true, there’s no denying it.

“But I thought... maybe this time.” Steve continued, shrugging before shooting Tony a sheepish smile over his shoulder. “It’s not your typical art gallery, after all.”

Tony climbed the steps after the blond, faltering briefly as his mind processed the words. “Wait. What do you mean it’s not–“ The brunet cut himself off, brow furrowing in confusion as Steve pushes the studio door open to reveal an empty room.

“I rented it out.” Steve admitted, turning on his heel. He stepped forward, his hands reaching out to grasp Tony’s. “It’ll just be... the two of us. If that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Tony breathed. 

It didn’t matter how long it’s been since the renewal of their relationship. Tony would never protest the idea of being _alone_ with Steve. The mechanic didn’t claim to be a saint, not one bit. So it should come to no shock to know Tony would most certainly bask in the blond’s attention. 

The pair reached the entrance, Tony ducking under Steve’s arm as the super soldier held the door open for him. It seemed almost like an unspoken agreement as they ventured towards the first exhibit, their eyes roaming over the creation and taking in the detail, or lack thereof. Sometimes, simplicity was art within itself.

Nothing everything needed flashing red bulbs and glitter to be considered art. That was something Tony had learned along the years; from personal experience and observing Steve’s own style of artistry.

A gentle silence settled over them much like a warm blanket. Tony almost considered calling it awkward, but he knew better. He struggled to make sense of it, but silences shared with Steve often felt intimate. Tony often referred to it as the-beefy-blond-effect. 

He considered getting it trademarked, but figured it was something Steve might not be too keen on. 

Something to consider.

“This, uh, next exhibit.” Steve nervously cleared his throat as he jerked his head to the left. “It’s new.” The blond didn’t need a sixth sense to be aware of the onslaught of confusion beginning to radiate off Tony. Which is exactly why he forced himself to steamroll ahead. “I was kinda hoping you would close your eyes before it’s revealed?”

Tony let out a short laugh, his brows disappearing into his hairline at the bizarreness of the situation; but he agreed nonetheless. It was a no brainer. The two had been through hell and back together; there was absolutely nothing Tony wouldn’t trust Steve with.

And he knew Steve felt the same, too.

Nevertheless, the blond took Tony’s confused reaction in stride, stepping up and behind the brunet in order to place either of his hands in front of Tony’s eyes. The brunet forcefully swallowed, the skin of his neck prickling at the hot air blowing across his nape.

“Do you trust me?”

_”Do you trust me?”_

“I do.” Tony exhaled.

_”I do.”_

Steve lightly nudged Tony forward, his hand spreading out along the small of the brunet’s back. The billionaire spared half a second wishing for the red on his cheeks to go away. But it was useless. It was just how things.... were. Steve would always cause such a reaction from Tony. 

Tony cautiously stepped forward and paused, somehow expecting impact. Preparing for the sensation of colliding with something. A wall, maybe even the railing’s set up to rope off certain exhibits. But..

All he felt was Steve’s steady hand trailing down to grip his waist, his left palm wrapping around his hip as his opposing hand stayed covering the brunet’s eyes.

“I’ve got you.” Steve spoke reverently, his tone one of reassurance. “I won’t let you fall.”

Tony couldn’t help but feel as if the weight of those words were far heavier than meets the eye. He wanted to turn around and meet the blond’s gaze, maybe do something absolutely wild. After all, climbing Steve like a tree was always one of Tony’s first choice of things to do to the blond. 

“Almost there.” The Captain continued, his hand falling from the brunet’s face in a show of trust. Both of Steve’s hands now settled on Tony’s hips, guiding him into position just so. Until, finally, he was pulled to a stop. “Okay...” Steve tried to keep his breathing measured, but didn’t seem to take their close proximity into account. Tony could feel his shaky exhale as it fanned against his neck. “You can open your eyes now.”

And so he did.

The first detail Tony made out would be image of his own eyes gazing back at him. It was almost shocking, even. His first instinct had been to make a witty crack at a replica of himself being framed in a prestigious gallery for all to see. 

Except... except.

It wasn’t for _everyone._ This was just for the two of them. For Tony _and_ Steve. That thought alone was enough to make the brunet intensely aware of the severity of his situation. He began to feel the awe... the realization that Steve had went through so much trouble to pull strings in order for this to come to be.

Not to mention the effort he put into actually drawing a portrait of Tony. Not just any portrait, no... but one of Tony posed in his everyday attire: jeans and a band tee. His hair was even disheveled along with what appeared to be an oil stain dotting his temple. But the artistry didn’t stop there. The portrait of Tony was the main attraction, yes. But this Tony was drawn standing in the center of a hallway.

Along either side were pictures framing countless different portrayals of Tony. The distinctions were quite clear, and clever, too. There was Tony donning the cherry red Iron Man armor, along with one of him dressed to the nines. The latter was obviously meant to show him rubbing elbows with fellow billionaire’s.

Along with one of him in a S.H.I.E.L.D suit.

Mentoring Peter; a father. 

Volunteering at local hospitals.

Meeting the recipients of charities he invests in; a philanthropist.

Being a teammate.

A friend.

One with Steve; a lover.

Designing new equipment and technology; a genius. 

“It’s... well. It’s _me._ ” Tony spoke in wonder, his voice coming out choppy. “Surrounded by.... me.”

“Yeah.” Steve’s response was quick, stepping alongside the brunet to jerkily motion toward the portrait. “I, uh–“ He faltered, his hand coming up to cup the back of his own head. “I tried to carry over a sense of symbolism. With the portraits lining the hall, I mean.”

“Symbolism?” Tony swallowed, his eyes flickering from the drawing to Steve’s reddening face.

“Each portrait is... it’s you.” Steve explained, his eyes briefly meeting Tony’s own before glancing away, an obvious sign of his own nervousness. “But you seen in the different roles you play.” The blond took a measured step back, sucking in a deep breath before dropping to one knee. His eyes were cast downward, but it didn’t prevent his voice from holding steady. It was quite the contrast to the previous hint of anxiety. “You’re all of those. A father figure. A hero. A teammate. A genius. A leader. My.. my partner. And I want all of you.”

Tony couldn’t stop the tears from pooling in his eyes or the way he began to rapidly blink in an attempt to shoo them away. He hadn’t even noticed when he began to cry. He just knew Steve was becoming blurry and his throat felt tight.

“You’re... you keep me on my toes, Tony. You’re everything I’ve ever needed or wanted, even before I knew that. You’ve always just– stirred such passion in me.” The blond let out a wet laugh, his eyes brimmed red. “I don’t see a day without you by my side or at my back. You keep me in line and you don’t– you don’t take my shit.”

Tony let out a hysterical laugh at that, his lips quirking up ever so briefly as he gaze Steve a watery smile. “You are full of shit.”

“So... what I’m asking is. Will you marry me?” The blond presented a ring from his blazer pocket. He held it up as an offering, appearing as if it were a grenade. His face even had the look of Tony being the pin, preventing the explosion. “Will you let me take care of you for the rest of our lives?”

The brunet could feel the obvious answer on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to plaster it across the tallest tower and paint it on the rooftop of the Avengers Compound. Saying _yes_ just felt so... _right._

But before he could, he felt his face shatter and the floodgates opened with vengeance. Tony crumbled forward, his initial reaction breaking Steve from his previous position. The blond surged upward and steadied Tony, his arms intertwining around him and up his back.

“Oh, Tony.” Steve breathed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Sweetheart, you don’t have to... you don’t have to say yes. That’s not your only option. We can just–“ The blond briefly faltered in the next bit. “We can pretend this didn’t happen.” 

Tony couldn’t ignore the swelling in his chest and how incredibly full he felt. It was a product of Steve’s obvious attempt at trying to keep their relationship steady; as opposed to a disastrous outcome of a possible proposal rejection. Steve didn’t care how he kept Tony at his side or on his team, just as long as he did.

“It was never a no.” Tony’s voice croaked, thick with emotion. “It was a _why_.”

“Why?” Steve asked incredulously before spluttering. “What– how could you even ask that?” The blond’s voice dropped down to a whisper as he stressed the next part. “Tony, I _love_ you. You know that, right? _Right?_ ”

“Of course.” Tony replied, albeit a bit hysterically. “But sometimes, Steve, sometimes it feels... too good to be true.” The brunet didn’t want to go into detail on how he struggled to explain this to even his trained therapist. The feeling of constantly being incomplete. Like he would never be whole again. But he had to try, for Steve. He had to try to make sense of it. “Sometimes I still feel like I’m back in space stranded on a foreign planet with the ashes of my friends.” His voice was a whisper now. “But then I wake up and– and you’re right there. You’re _always_ there. And I struggle with that. With accepting it, I mean.”

“You still feel like I’m gonna vanish one day.” Steve spoke in dawning realization. His facial features took on one of horror, his piercing eyes peering down at Tony’s own. The blond shuffled forward, his hands groping around until they came across Tony’s own. He tugged them up and held them pressed together between his own, lifting them until they were level with his mouth. 

The blond pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s hands, his eyes brimming with unshed tears as he did so. His lips continued to stay pressed there before he gradually shifted until the side of his face nuzzled against the brunet’s hands. He pulled back, his fingers peeling Tony’s calloused hands open before pressing his lips against the open palm.

“I love you.” Steve spoke, his voice sounding like a vow. Emphasis was stressed as his lips pressed against Tony’s skin for each word. “And admire you.” _Kiss._ “Trust you.” _Kiss._ “And I want you to be my husband, but only if that’s something you want.” _Kiss._ ”

Tony glanced up with a watery smile, his bottom lip trembling as he offered a shaky nod. His chest had began to loosen at Steve’s proclamation. “Ask me again.”

The silence that surrounded them felt as if it were filled with static electricity. Tony felt childish for even thinking it, but he couldn’t help but imagine the smallest spark causing them both to erupt into flames. Everything just felt so... intense. Exciting. Promising.

“Tony.” Steve spoke, the sound of his voice sending goosebumps up the brunet’s spine. He lowered himself to his knee, the shade of his blue eyes appearing darker than usual from his position below Tony. Dark with desire and want. The brunet shivered. “Will you do me the honor of being my husband?” 

The billionaire nodded, albeit jerkily. _”Yes._ ” He breathed, his mouth curling up into a smile as the blond surged up. Tony spared a second to send a prayer for Steve’s lack of regard towards his joints and knees.

“I’m going to marry you.” Steve exhaled, his forehead knocking into Tony’s own. Maybe if they had been much younger, they may have erupted into mindless kisses.

Except right now... they were content just gazing into each other’s eyes. The air surrounding them still continued to feel charged. The brunet had agreed years ago to let Steve into his heart, and now he was choosing to let Steve have it entirely.

Tony could allow himself to give his heart away. He could let himself have this. Because... because Steve _wanted_ Tony. For good. So he reached out, plastering either of his hands on each side of the blond’s hair. He stifled a small laugh as Steve curled an arm around his waist, pulling him against the Captain’s broad chest.

The brunet tilted his head up invitingly, the lower half of himself melting against Steve’s torso. The blond’s eyes traced over Tony’s face, his eyes beginning to twinkle mischievously.

“Why do I feel like you’re guarding my chastity?” Tony began to pout before his lips curled suggestively. “Or lack thereof?”

Steve laughed out loud, his face breaking out into a smile as he leaned down to meet Tony halfway. Their lips met, connecting in a way that sent a rush up the brunet’s spine. Their oxygen mingled as their hands clutched at each other, Steve’s hand dropping from Tony’s waist in order to slide under Tony’s shirt and grip at the bare skin of his back.

With a sound falling from his lips that could only meant want, Tony melted against Steve’s chest. The blond didn’t even falter in his pursuit of exploding Tony’s back, his thigh driving a wedge between the brunet’s legs as he guided him back and against a flat surface.

Tony sprawled across the wall, allowing his weight to rest on it as opposed to Steve. The blond was very attentive, in a way that often left the brunet breathless and pliant. Steve enjoyed taking his time and unraveling the smaller man. When his mouth wasn’t plastered to Tony’s neck in an attempt to leave dark bruises splotched across his skin, his hands were roaming his sides as his dark ears bore into Tony’s own.

“We’re getting married.” Tony broke away, whimpering at the sight of Steve’s flushes face and glistening lips.

“To each other.” Steve finished, his mouth already becoming occupied with nipping at the skin of Tony’s neck. “I’m gonna marry you.”

“I’m gonna marry you so hard.” Steve murmured into the brunet’s skin.

Tony broke into laughter, his fingers trailing up to grip at the collar of Steve’s shirt. “That was awful.”

“I know.” Steve admitted, flushing as he pulled back to look down. “I regretted it as soon as I said it.”

Tony laughed softly, his lips pressing into a thin line to hide his smile as his hands trailed over Steve’s shoulder in order to intertwine behind his head. His eyes briefly met Steve’s own, breaking into a smile at the look of awe plastered across the Captain’s face.

“Let’s go home.” Tony whispered, his voice hushed as he untangled himself from the blond. He stepped back in order to straighten his clothes.

“I am home.” Steve reached down to grasp his wrist, his thumb idly tracing over the skin where Tony’s soul wrist lay.


	3. Epilogue

Tony idly hummed to himself as he tasted the sauce he had been preparing on the stove. He paused briefly at the taste before adding more seasoning. It was as he stirred the ingredients together that his eye caught the reflection off the glint of his engagement ring.

His _engagement ring._

He smothered the grin threatening to break out, pressing his lips into a thin line as he did so. Tony couldn’t help but spare a second glance at his ring, dropping the spoon in order to stretch his hand outward, his fingers spreading.

“It suits you.”

Tony tensed, whirling around to offer Steve a sheepish smile at being caught. “I was just...” He trailed off lamely, shrugging.

“Enjoying the view.” Steve supplied, a hint of a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen before stepping further into the room, leaning over the counter top. His eyes shamelessly traced over the brunet’s figure as he rested his arms across the granite. “It is a nice view.”

“Captain America: Shameless Flirt.” Tony grumbled, trying to fan away the obvious flush of his cheeks. “You’re the absolute _worst._ ”

“Maybe.” Steve had the nerve to smile cheekily. He stood straighter then, his long legs taking him around the counter and on the brunet’s side. “I actually came to ask a favor.”

“Oh?” Tony glanced back, allowing himself to relax as Steve stepped up behind him. He leaned back into the blond’s chest, his own lips curling up playfully as he shot him a look. “You have something else to ask of me? After all you’ve asked today?”

“I apologize if asking for your hand in marriage was such a burden.” Steve mumbled into the nape of Tony’s neck, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the brunet’s waist as his chin rested on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony laughed lightly, reaching out to cut off the stove and place the sauce pan away from the hot surface. “Eh, I’ve been asked worse.” The genius squeaked at the sensation of being pinched, huffing as Steve kissed his bare skin in apology. “Go on, if you must.”

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Tony squawked, attempting to twist around to peer up at the blond. 

“I’ve never been good at it.” Steve admitted, stepping back after gripping either of Tony’s hands in his own. He began leading the smaller man into the living room, careful as he was guiding him with his own back turned. “But... dancing has just felt significant to me. Romance wise, I mean.”

“I’m following.” Tony spoke slowly, silently urging him to continue. 

“I want you to be my last dance partner.” Steve spoke quietly, bringing the both of them to a standstill. “If you’d allow me the honor, of course.”

“Steve...” Tony spoke in complete fondness. He couldn’t even hide the look of awe on his face. The blond just had a way of making every request, no matter how small, sound so significant. As if it all mattered so much. And the truth was? It did. “Of course.” He broke into light laughter, reaching up to cup the blond’s cheek. “Of course I’ll dance with you.”

“I love you.” Steve spoke, his forehead pressing against Tony’s own as he lowered himself to the brunet’s height. The genius couldn’t ignore the stray tears beginning to fall from the blond’s eyes. 

Tony leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s mouth, welcoming the bitter taste of salt. “I love you too.” He exhaled, leaning back to pepper chaste kisses across the blond’s jaw. “So much.”

And then they were off.

The pair of them made for a striking image. The two glided around the dining room, the sound of Tony’s laughter bouncing off the walls as Steve attempted and failed to avoid stepping onto the genius’ feet. There was something to be said about Captain America being able to go undetected during a mission but unable to smoothly dance.

“I imagined being better at this.” Steve grumbled under his breath, scowling as he had to tighten his grip on the brunet in order to smoothly maneuver them.

“Stop frowning.” Tony tugged his arm free in order to flick the blond’s upper lip. He chuckled as Steve’s forced an obvious fake smile. “We have all the time in the world to teach you how to dance.”

“Yeah...” Steve blinked, a look of dawning realization settling over him. He dropped his eyes and nodded, gradually bringing them both to a standstill. “We do.”

Tony squeezed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to leave me all the kudos and comments! I appreciate all feedback.
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @winterstarks.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me all the comments and kudos! I love an appreciate all feedback.
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @winterstarks or on tumblr at andrewandneils.


End file.
